


Now For Life

by WargishBoromirFan



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, General, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WargishBoromirFan/pseuds/WargishBoromirFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eowyn rode out with the troops, but what of the other women of Rohan during the war? Double drabblefic, unnamed OCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now For Life

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_“Now for wrath, and now for ruin, - ”_

Ride on, my husband. Ride for death and ride for glory. Ride to redeem your honor. It was never lost, in my mind, but you were ever so sensitive about these matters. Aye, I know, most would not be so bold as to call you sensitive, but a man cannot swagger all the time. Your fire has served you well in the field and in our home, but sometimes I do wish that you would not let it drive you so.

I cannot hold you back. Even if it were within my power to keep you from this battle, I would not. Our family needs a safe place to grow, and now, we must pay for our saftey in the blood of our kinsmen. I am not ashamed to see you astride that horse, your armor gleaming like that hopeless light in your eyes. But you keep no hope for yourself, so let me hope for you. You ride for death, and I shall stay behind to tend to life. It will await you, and embrace you, if you survive this war, as I do before it. As I shall always do.


End file.
